


Greta&Rupert

by Kenziethedweebprincess



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: I AM THE #1 GRETA FAN AND RUPERT IS MY TROUBLED SON, Other, So literally forever ago I thought of Greta and Rupert as possible siblings and now its a thing, basically its the characters nobody cares about or hell even know about, highly based off of the twitter rps and the whole rupert/reinhold thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenziethedweebprincess/pseuds/Kenziethedweebprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't even know if I'll continue this.... I wrote this back when I quit the accounts because I was upset as hell but now they're back and I'm not as upset and I KNOW it sucks</p></blockquote>





	Greta&Rupert

The flashing lights were what first woke Greta. Her eyes strained against the harsh lights of the cars in front of her house. She sat up slowly and stretched. Her vision was blurry until it focused on the blinking of her clock. Who the heck was here at 3:30 in the morning? She staggered towards the door and opened it, coming face to face with her father, who was just about to open her door. “What is it da?” She asked, groggily. His face was flat as he said, “It’s Rupert.” Thousands of things rushed through her head and her eyes widened. “Rupert…” She murmured. “He was found in the street. Completely drunk. And with a fucking gun?! What the hell was he thinking?” His voice grew louder and Greta winced. He grabbed her shoulder. “I can’t face him. I know I’ll… do something bad. Will you talk to him?” Greta nodded, giving her father a quick hug before walking past him into the living room.

Rupert sat on the sofa, sprawled out, eyes half shut. A police officer sat next to him, looking grim and pissed off. “He was.. “ “I know.” Greta quickly cut him off. Rupert chuckled. “I was what?” He asked, his voice low and dragged out. Greta cleared her throat, looking at the police officer, who took the que and walked out. Rupert’s head swung to the side and stared at Greta. Greta stared back. There was a long pause before Greta realized there were tears streaming down her face. “What were you thinking?” She said finally breaking the silence. Rupert smiled. “I wanted to have fun. And I did.” Greta took a step towards him. “Rupert. Please.” She sat down beside him, and he turned towards her. “Please wha?” 

“Do you know what happened? Why a…” her voice choked. “Why a gun? Did you… hurt anybody?” Rupert looked upwards, pondering the answer. “Maybe. I don’t remember.” This time his voice had no slurring and was crystal clear. Goosebumps raised on Greta’s arms and she rubbed them, trying to make them go away. Trying to not be scared of her brother. Her little brother. “You don’t remember?” She asked quietly. Rupert nodded and shrugged. “If I did, they probably deserved it.” Greta squeezed his arm. “That’s not the right way to be thinking, Rupert. Have I taught you nothing?”  
They were interrupted by the same police officer. “Time to go.” Greta shot up. “Go where? Where are you taking him?” “To the reformatory. With the other child criminals.” He must have felt her glare because he quickly added, “We don’t know for sure that he didn’t hurt somebody so until then, he has to be in confinement.” He roughly jerked Rupert up but Greta lunged at him. “I’ve got him!” She said, putting his arm over her shoulder. “Thanks sis. You’re the best.” Rupert muttered, dragging his feet as he stumbled with Greta towards the car. “Please don’t do anything else stupid. Rupert, take care of yourself.” Rupert collapsed into the backseat and his eyes widened suddenly as he jumped towards Greta. “Where’s dad? Is he angry?” The car door slammed shut as the officer walked past. “I gave all the papers to your father. You’ll be able to talk to him in a week.” Greta was about to protest but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at her dad, and then at the car as it drove off. The tears were back as she waved quickly then turned and put her face in her dad’s chest as the sobs consumed her. 

It was another two weeks before Greta got to see her brother again. She, her dad, and Rupert all sat in a grey room staring at the floor for hours. She had the urge to hug him, but decided against it. She noticed his eye was black and his hands were bruised. His hair was messier and there was something different about his demeanor. Her dad stood up and walked out of the room without saying anything and Greta glanced at Rupert. “Hey.” She whispered. He looked up, his eyes low and glaring. She looked around the room and then back at him. “How is it?” “Shitty.” “Have you made friends?” He smiled, but it wasn’t anything like his normal smile. Only the corners of his lips moved. “I don’t know if I would call them friends but yeah. Buddies. Bros. Acquaintances.” Greta barely nodded. “What are their names?” “Why the fuck does it matter to you?” He spat back. Greta shrugged. “I don’t know, Rupert. Why should I care about you and your life when all you’ve done back is hate and spit and fight?” Rupert stood up as Greta cowered in her chair. His face shifted and he turned around, bringing his hand to his face. “I’m sorry, Greta…. I’m really, really sorry.” Greta felt the tears again but held them in. She had to be strong. For Rupert. “Dieter, Ulbrecht, and… and Reinhold.” He said, still turned. Greta assumed these were his friends he was referring to earlier. “I see. Are they nice?” His back shook and she heard a small laugh. “Dieter and Ulbrecht are dicks but Reinhold. He’s alright. We’re bros.” Greta stood up, walking towards him and patted his back. “Mind if I visit again in a few weeks?” She asked, softly. He nodded and she left.

Unfortunately, Greta got caught up in life. She was married, she moved into a new house, she got pregnant, she got cheated on, and she was dealing with more than she could handle. A surprise visit from the rest of her siblings, though, reminded her of her poor, little brother locked away. The third eldest asked if they could pay him a visit. Greta was shocked. “I’m such a terrible sister…” She said, covering her face with her hands. She was swarmed with a bunch of arms and “No!”s and the guilt sunk in. “I’m sure he’d like that.” They packed into a car and drove to the reformatory. They had some questioning looks from the guards and other kids as they all filed into that grey, boring room. “He’ll be right with you.” The officer said and walked out. One of the younger sisters grabbed Greta’s hand and looked up at her with big blue eyes. “I’m scared,” She said and Greta’s heart broke. “Don’t be.” She exclaimed, smiling brightly. “It’s just Rupert! He’s been put in time-out is all.” Rupert stalked in and was immediately tackled in hugs and kisses. He accepted a few, but then started pushing the rest away.  
“Wow what a surprise.” He said in a monotone voice. “How’s your boyfriend?” Asked another young one, innocently. Rupert burst out laughing.  
“Boyfriend? What boyfriend? I only have girlfriends. Obviously.”  
“But Greta told us about Rei-“  
Greta covered the little one’s mouth. “Shush. None of that now.”  
Again, Rupert stared straight at Greta. “I thought you had forgotten about me. Reinhold left for good behavior and I’m still here and I thought you had forgotten.” Greta’s shoulders slumped in shame. “I’m so sorry Rupert! I would have visited more but life got crazy! I didn’t forget.” He glanced down. “You’re pregnant.” He stated.  
“That I am.”  
“And it’s a girl!” Shouted the same young one. He smiled.  
“I hope she’s like you. Good.” He said then turned and walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if I'll continue this.... I wrote this back when I quit the accounts because I was upset as hell but now they're back and I'm not as upset and I KNOW it sucks


End file.
